User blog:Scarly/Cody Pepper's 'Normal' Life - Chapter 1
The Prep Hunt I stood there behind the rail, binoculars in my hand, I could see them. My desire to beat everyone of them was rising. Oh, how I hated weekends, they were the worst. With out school to contain them, the enemy would be there hanging out in Old Bullworth Vale. I held out my hand. "Slingshot," I commanded. "Sure, 'Princess'," the voice of my 'boyfriend' replied. He placed the slingshot in my hand, I gave him the binoculars. "Shut up, Gary," I said flatly. I held the slingshot in my hand, preparing my ammo - a paint pellet. "Just tell me who I hit." I fired at the gang of preps, and laughed like a evil villain as they blubbered about their precious Aquaberry outfits, and fled. I turned to Gary, and triumphant smirk on my face. "Who did I get?" I asked. "Bif Taylor," he replied, his eyes full of that malice, that I can barely tolerate to be in his presence to see. "Lovely! How many pellets do we have left?" I asked, readying my slingshot for another shot. "One," he said, handing me the paint pellet. "Well, I better make it count," I said. I looked down at them, they had calmed down and were on the other side of the road - of course Bif was absent. He was probably at Aquaberry buying a brand new shirt, or on his way home to cry to 'Mummy' and 'Daddy.' I could see blonde hair, the unmistakable dyed blonde hair of Derby Harrington. The opportunity was too perfect, I just had to fire at him. I pointed the slingshot right at him, and fired. Watching the pellet cover his face with red paint.. it was like all my birthdays came at once. "Your bimbo friend, and her no brained boyfriend are on the way up the hill," Gary said, looking down the hill at the burger restaurant, with the binoculars. "She's not a bimbo," I replied. Scarlet wasn't that bad, yes, she could be a little dumb for putting up with a playboy jock for a boyfriend, but she was like the bestfriend I never had. "Well, we better do our victory celebration now then.." I slapped him around the face as hard as I could, my hand was stinging afterwards. He returned the favour, slapping me. We kissed each other passionately, but I pushed him away after about five seconds, just to torment him. I walked over to the nearby seating area and sat down on the table. Scarlet walked up the steps, her arm wrapped around Ted's, like she was some trophy girlfriend. I felt sorry for her, he was exactly the same, when I was at the school. I'm surprised their relationship lasted this long. At least with me and Gary, we both knew where stood. Most of the time I could barely stand to stand next to him, and the feeling was mutual. While I gossiped with Scarlet about the day's prep hunt, Gary and Ted stared each other out. It was funny to watch, the two of them acting like egotistical jerks. "You girls play nice, me and Scarlet are going off to have a girl chat," I said, getting up and walking away before they could object. Scarlet and I walked towards the gazebo, before we started talking. "What is going on with you and Gary?" she asked, leaning on the fence. "We'll probably break up again soon. We've been back together like a week now," I said, trying to work it out in my head. "What about you and Ted?" Her cheeks flushed pink, and she started curling a strand of hair around her finger. "I think I'm falling in love..." she blurted out. Oh great, just what I needed, a lovesick bestfriend. Category:Blog posts